the_object_merrygoroundfandomcom-20200215-history
Out of the Blue
Night Of The Living Pepperoni was the second episode in The Object Merry-Go-Round. '''It was released in '''October 14, 2015. Garden Plot Lemon Sherbet wanted to start Furby Class, which is interrupted by her giving birth to Cookies n' Cream, much to the ire of Rainbow Road.. Ball Bacteria Episode https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XvH14xMat18 Gallery B.png bandicam 2015-10-08 22-08-37-830.jpg bandicam 2015-10-08 22-24-50-073.jpg bandicam 2015-10-08 22-27-39-556.jpg bandicam 2015-10-08 22-30-01-463.jpg bandicam 2015-10-08 22-32-27-101.jpg bandicam 2015-10-08 22-38-57-857.jpg bandicam 2015-10-12 22-04-58-545.jpg bandicam 2015-10-08 22-42-52-843.jpg Playhouse Disney Lemon Sherbet : Ah, such calm wind. I think this calls for a… MEDITATION MEETING! MEDITATION CLASS RIGHT NOW!!! ALL INVITED!!! Jonah Barney: PLAYHOUSE DISNEY! Breadcrumb: I Acutally just like playhouse disney channel as a friend! Lemon Sherbet (LS): Unpercetally mornings like this. I know what would happen! Fire Ant (FA): Welcome to Tinseltown! It's a start of a brand new day! You'll meet flay with his rotting plan. And Jonah saving the day! Bertha: Uhh… Hi? Why are you in such a hurry? Fire Ant (FA): I gotta meet for the meditation class! Blanket: Oh… that sounds fun, but I don’t think they’ll accept me. Pancake: Why not? Blanket: You know, ‘cuz I’m loud. I just don’t think I’d fit in. Fire Ant: Bertha, let’s girl talk. Blanket: But you’re a— Fire Ant: I AM THE GACKWOODS MONSTER! Bertha: Okay then, Mr. Gack Woods Monster. Fire Ant (FA): Lemon Sherbet (LS) said everybody’s allowed to join. I don’t think you’re an exception. Bertha: You know what? You’re right! Imma march over there now! Pancake: Well, that was a quick girl talk. Lemon Sherbet (LS): Okay, who’s here? Breadcrumb, Glove, Jelly Bean, Highlighter, Strawberry, Skeleton, Soccer Ball, Pancake and—Blanket? Jonah Barney (JB): Really, Blanket? You have to ruin THIS now? Bertha: Sorry, Jonah Barney (JB). I just really wanna try this out. See how it goes, y’know? Glove: Well, this isn’t the right club for you. Why don’t you try the black club for annoying pieces of garbage like you! Breadcrumb: Ooh, did you use some hot sauce? Because you just got burned! Jelly Bean: Breadcrumb, that’s kinda mean. Breadcrumb: Well, she’s the one who copied my body! Blanket: Glove, I’m just trying to fit in. Glove: You’re trying to fit in? I think you can fit into this hole in the ground! *smacks Blanket in with a baseball bat* Pancake: Hey! What did Blanket ever do to you? Glove: Are you kidding me? What HASN’T she done to me? Pancake: You think she’s annoying? Look who’s talking! Blanket isn’t nearly as annoying as you. Jonah Barney: Ooh! Someone has a crush on Blanket! Oooooooh… Pancake: I DON’T HAVE A CRUSH ON BLANKET! I DON’T EVEN LIKE GIRLS!!! *echoes* Jonah Barney: What did you say? Pancake: I said a table for one can be fun! Jonah Barney (JB): YOU NEED TO SHUT THE FUCK UP! Lemon Sherbet (LS): ENOUGH!!!! This is supposed to be a peaceful time, where we reflect on our innermost thoughts, ward off all negative thoughts, like the Illuminati, and focus on our self-con-Ow, my baby’s kicking. Breadcrumb: Ooh, who got you that way? Glove: Obviously not Mr. “I don’t like girls that way” over here. Fire Ant (FA): Hey! Lemon Sherbet (LS): Cookie Dough (CD), my husband. *groans* I think it’s gonna *groans*-- Sid: Mother. Burp me. Sunny: Well, that way of labor is completely irrational, but whatever. Lemon Sherbet: Aw, you’re so cute! Are you… Cookies and Cream? Cookies n Cream (CnC): Affirmative. Now burp me, mortal! Summer The Female Cyan Jelly Bean (STFCJB): Excuse me, but what happened to our class? Lemon Sherbet (LS): Oh, um… Class dismissed? I guess… Soccer Ball: Perfect. Now I can teach Toaster the fifty definitions of the English word, “gray”. WHOA! *slips* Blanket: Uh, guys? I need help! Mikey Oblong: Hey, Britney Spears! Britney Spears: Oh, hey, Mikey Oblong! Mikey Oblong (MO): Remember when I saved you back in The Object Mansion? Britney Spears (BS): Oh yeah, I remember that! It was during that AWFUL challenge, right? Mikey Oblong (MO): Correctumundo! Anyway, I came over to see if you could join our alliance. Strawberry: We would have so much power in the game! Orange: Perfect! I’ll ask Toothpaste. She is the leader, after all. Lenny Lime (LL): Lousy Lemon (LL)? I’m scared. Lousy Lemon (LL): And I don’t care. Good? Good. Lenny Lime (LL): I have a feeling people are gonna vote me. Or even worse, you! Oh yeah, and Cuppy too, I guess. Lemon: Limey, I don’t care. People are obviously gonna vote for antagonists and annoying people. Limey: Okay, but who are WE gonna eliminate? Lemon: Maybe that Cuppy chick. Limey: Perfect! Cuppy’s going down! Cuppy: I’m right here, you know! Lemon: I was just kidding. I don’t care who goes home as long as it isn’t me. Mouse: Or me. Lemon: You’re not even up for elimination! Mouse: I have a history of being unfairly eliminated first. Int: There’s a reason why, Mouse. La: No. Mouse is a very good guy, who just happens to have a disease. Er: I don’t know who to side with… AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Saxophone: And that is why you guys shouldn’t be on the show. Int: Shut up, idiot. You were eliminated first. Saxophone: O…kay then? Rainbow Road: Hey, guys! Elimination time! Wait a minute, what is THAT!? Cookies n Cream: I love picking beautiful flowers in the pretty meadow. Lemon Sherbet: Um, my baby? Rainbow Road: That is NOT a contestant, NOR an employee. Lemon Sherbet: It’s a baby! Rainbow Road: LEMON SHERBET, NO!!! NO OTHER… THINGS ON THIS SHOW!!! Lemon Sherbet: What’s so bad about him? Rainbow Road: HE IS NOT A CONTESTANT! HE SHOULD NOT BE HERE!!!!!! *levitates Hammer* Hammer: W-what? What’s happening? Lemon Sherbet: You wouldn’t dare, Rainbow Road! Rainbow Road: Watch me. *violently bangs Hammer against CnC* Cnc: Oof. Lemon Sherbet: No… YOU’LL PAY FOR THAT, RAINBOW ROAD!!!!! Where’s the remote of fallen lives? I NEED it! Pancake: No one ever put the code in! Rainbow Road: If I see that THING one more time, than you’re off the show, too! Now, where was I before I was so RUDELY interrupted? Skeleton: Fimbles Scene Rainbow Road: No, seriously. Where was I? Glove: You were eliminating Blanket and Pancake, in a surprise double elimination! Rainbow Road: Oh right! Time for the elimination! Tomato: You should’ve said something about waffles. Nature’s confusion. ELIMINATION SONG Rainbow Road: Welcome to the elimination, and… Internet: RAINBOW ROAD!!! Rainbow Road: What do you want? Internet: Um, nothing, it’s just, uh, we seem to be running low on time. Those opening scenes really didn’t help. Rainbow Road: What? Oh no, we need time for the challenge! We can only afford 22 minutes! Cuppy: Um, Rainbow Road? Not to interrupt, but why can’t the show just go on longer? Rainbow Road: Shut up, Cuppy. You’ve had enough screen time. Cuppy: That was literally only my second line of the e- Rainbow Road: Sh-SHUT UP! Cuppy: Okay. Rainbow Road: Now, since we have a restricted time limit. I’ll just quickly reveal the like votes. Breadcrumb got 5, Blanket got 6, Grape, Limey, and Jelly Bean got 7, and everybody else got in the double digits. Gluey: Wow, they really do care about Soda! Rainbow Road: I said SHUT UP! Cuppy: Actually, you said that to me. Rainbow Road: *inhales* *exhales* Cuppy, I’m this close to disqualifying you. Cuppy: But I— Rainbow Road: Up up up, no. Anyways, Lemon only got 10 likes. Cuppy and Glove each got eleven, and Pancake and Tomato’s schizophrenia got 12. Tomato: I’m not schizophrenic! His name’s Potato! Rainbow Road: Yeesh, why did I ever allow you to be my intern? Anyway, you got 13 likes. The other three all got 18 likes, and will receive a prize after elimination. Lemon Sherbet, Hammer, and Gluey: Yea- Rainbow Road: SHHH!!! ELIMINATION TIME!!! Anyways, Gluey got the lowest amount of dislikes, at 4. Gluey: WOW! I’m so happy! Rainbow Road: Hammer is also safe at 5 votes. Along with Lemon Sherbet, Tomato, and his topapo thing, who got 6, 6, and 7 votes respectively. Potato: Wow. This is really cool! Tomato: I know, right? Rainbow Road: Lemon is also safe at 10, while Pancake, Glove, and Limey are safe at eleven! Pancake: Woohoo! Glove: Ugh… At least Blanket’s not safe yet. Limey: Yay! Lemon! Rainbow Road: And so we have our bottom five. Cuppy: Oh no! Limey, if I get eliminated, avenge me! Limey: Wait a second, did I hear something? Rainbow Road: Wow… Sad… What’s even sadder is Cuppy only got 12 votes. Jelly Bean also only got 13. Breadcrumb: Oh no, Grape! I hope the two of us are safe! Grape: Breadcrumb, I appreciate your sincerity, but get your stubby little nubs off of me. Rainbow Road: Grape is safe at 21 dislikes. Jelly Bean: Oh no! Why would you viewers vote Breadcrumb!? Blanket: Pancake, I’m too scared. Pancake: Pfft… like the viewers would vote you over Breadcrumb. No offense, little cutiekins. Breadcrumb: Oh, offense taken! You wanna go? I’ll knock the living daylights out of you! C’mon, c’mon, come at me, bro! Jelly Bean: BREADCRUMB! Sorry, he’s going through his Terrible Twos. Rainbow Road: Anyway, the last one safe is…………………………. BREADCRUMB! Blanket: Aw… Well, there’s still the tiebreaker challenge, right? Rainbow Road: Oooooooh, uh, yeah, we had to cut that out because of the time restriction. Blanket: YOU HAVE 22 WHOLE MINUTES! IS THAT NOT ENOUGH TO YOU!? Rainbow Road: Um…. no, it isn’t. Anyway, say your final words… And make them snappy! Blanket: *sighs* Fine… I really enjoyed the extreeeeemely short time I spent here, and I’m rooting for some of you! I’m mostly rooting for Pancake and Gluey! And Glove, you can suck Pancake’s— Rainbow Road: Okay, that’s enough. Send her away. Gluey: Aww, she was my best friend left in the show. She was actually the one person I thought would get along with me. *sighs* *falls to ground* WHY ME!?!?!?!?!?!? Rainbow Road: Well, enough of that nonsense. Let’s get to your second challenge! Strawberry: Hey guys! Who got eliminated? Glove: Thankfully, Blanket! Highlighter: Really? I’m kinda gonna miss her… Broccoli: Aw boo hoo hoo! Let’s just get to the challenge! Rainbow Road: Alright then! There are 12 pairs of balloons. 2 of you from each team will try to grab onto a balloon, and stay on it for as long as possible. The higher up you go, the more points you get. However, as soon as one of the pair falls off, the counter for their balloon stops, and the amount of feet up from the ground you are is your point total. Wheely: Um, if we fall, will it hurt when we hit the ground? Rainbow Road: Well, I don’t see anyone complaining when they drop 5 million feet from the air when they’re recovered. Any more questions? Grape: Oh, of course not! You know, except what are the people without ARMS supposed to do? Rainbow Road: I don’t know, find a way. Anyway, Gluey, Lemon Sherbet, and Hammer’s advantages are that they have to choose who they’re paired up with. Also, two members of the Melodies must sit out this challenge, and another member of the Traumas will, too. So, get picking! Hammer: I choose Breadcrumb as my partner! Jelly Bean and Breadcrumb: WHAT!? Hammer: Maybe I can make myself up to him… Jelly Bean: Oh! Okay then, do that! Breadcrumb: AHHHH!!! PLEASE DON’T KILL MEEEEEE!!!!! Rainbow Road: Baby… Anyways, now it’s time for Gluey to choose. Gluey: I choose to sit out. Rainbow Road: Alright, if you insist. Lemon Sherbet: I choose Limey. I have some things I want to talk to her about. Limey: What? But I never talked to you before. And plus, Lemon…. Rainbow Road: Okay then, and who would you like to sit out, Melodies? Broccoli: We’ve decided to sit out Orange and Strawberry, the two most useless members of the team. Orange: WHAT!? USELESS!? Strawberry: If you’re looking for usefulness, why don’t you choose Skeleton to not participate? Toaster: What? Skeleton!? He’s super useful! Orange: Oh please. He can’t even lift his hand. Soccer Ball: Correct, but he’s still an acquaintance I have a very deep amount of friendship for! Toaster: Look, you made Skeleton cry! *Skeleton turns into PSL* Toothbrush: Huh? What’s happened? PSL: Yo, S and O, you did NOT just call me useless! I have more uses than you can even count on your flimsy hands and feet. Y’all should be ashamed of yaselves. (Nightmare) Glove: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Soccer Ball: S-so…. elegant. Toaster: Hey, back off, she’s mine! Soccer Ball: No! I clearly saw her first! Toaster: I was the one who noticed her cry! PSL: Guys, all this bickering over me is flatterin’ an’ all, but I’m not lookin’ for a man right now… Well, maybe. *wink* Soccer Ball: *faints* Rainbow Road: Anyways, I have pre-organized your pairs. On the Traumas, we have Grape and JB- Jelly Bean: EW!!!!! Rainbow Road: I’d like for you to please keep quiet while I tell you your pairs. Anyway, Potato and Tomato, Lemon and Cuppy, and finally Glove and Pancake. Glove: What is this? Everybody hates Glove day? I’d rather have that slacker Gluey than… yuck. Gluey: Wait, slacker? Glove: Gluey, don’t deny it! You’re a useless whiner. Typical of women… Cuppy, Limey, Jelly Bean, and Lemon: *gasp* Rainbow Road: Okay, before Glove offends any more viewers, let’s move onto the other team’s pairs. Saxophone and Lightswitch, Broccoli and Highlighter, Toothbrush and Lantern, Toothpaste and Mouse, Soccer Ball and PSL, and Toaster and Wheely. Soccer Ball: Ha! She’s all mine. Toaster: I demand a recount! Rainbow Road: There’s not enough time for one! Just get your balloons and go! Saxophone: Come on, Lightswitch! Let’s go! Lightswitch: Yay! Hold on tight! I’m gonna untie the knot! Saxophone: Okay, let’s do it! DO IT FASTER! Lightswitch: Fine, fine! I unknotted it. Now, let’s fly to the skies! Saxophone: Okay, let’s do it! Toothbrush: So, Lantern, how are you? La: I feel quite pleasant, thank you. Int: Well, I’m feeling rotten. Er: Hey, Toothbrush? Are you sure you can do this? Toothbrush: Oh, trust me, you’re lighter than you look! Int: I’m surprised with fat old La shoving cookies down her throat! La: Obesity is not a laughing matter, Int. What matters is the heart. Int: And fat people’s hearts are gonna explode! Like Wheely. No wonder she’s such a— La: That’s enough, Int. Toothbrush: How can you handle them so well? Er: Years of experience. Limey: *sighs* Why did you want to pick me? Lemon Sherbet: Because, earlier at elimination, I recognized a problem with you and Cuppy. Limey: Who? Oh yeah, that red chick. Lemon Sherbet: See! This is what I’m talking about! I think spending too much time with just one person is unhealthy. You need to expand your branches. Limey: Hmm…. Nah, I’m good. Lemon Sherbet: Well, if you ever change your mind, call me. Here’s my card. Don’t worry, I’m a licensed therapist. Limey: Oh my God, I’m flying with a psycho! *cuts string off* Lemon Sherbet: Oh no! I do hope she is okay! Well, since we’re out of the challenge, I might as well just pop this balloon. Nyeh. Nyeh. Rainbow Road: Okay. 12 points. Go go go! Lemon: Okay, let’s get this thing in the air. Cuppy: Listen, Lemon. Could you maybe give up Limey for a bit? I want to talk more alone with her. Lemon: Believe me. I’d give her up if I could. She’s so annoying, but she can’t get her hands off of me. Cuppy: Don’t talk that way about Limey! She’s a good person! Lemon: Yeah, whatever. Let’s just get this thing in the sky! PSL: So, Soccer Ball, how ya doin’? Soccer Ball: Oh, I feel marvelous! Almost as marvelous as you look. PSL: Whoa, I already said that I’m not looking for a boyfriend. We need to focus on the balloon! Soccer Ball: Alright, fine. Let’s just be the kind of couple that engages in a casual conversation. So, how did you transform from a skeleton to a fine-looking lady such as yourself? PSL: Well, back when I was just a li’l’ lass, my parents cared for me so, and loved me more than each other. In fact, they always fought over which one I wanted to be with. Personally, I didn’t prefer no one, but they kept fighting. Eventually, the day before their divorce, they grew so sick of fighting; they outright played Tug of War with me. They each fought so hard, that my body split right in half, and formed a skeleton that looked nothin’ like me. For a day, I could hear them bicker and argue until they did break up. I was cast along the street, and pushed aside. Eventually, I rolled over here to this humble abode. And with all that suspense with ya’ll, it just warmed my li’l ol’ heart to see you cared for me that much. I hadn’t dealt with affection that strong in years. *starts crying* Soccer Ball: There, there, PSL. It’s all right. Now tell me that again, I was concentrating on your eyes. PSL: You know what, I’m done. *lets go of balloon* Soccer Ball: AH!!!!! Rainbow Road: Ugh… 32 points, yadda yadda yadda. Could we speed this up, please? *Hammer and Breadcrumb, Grape and Jelly Bean, and Toothbrush and Lantern suddenly drop, while Toothpaste and Mouse are hanging on to the string* Hammer, BC, Grape, JB, TB, and Lantern: AH!!!! Mouse: Toothpaste, I will never let go. Toothpaste: Eh, we’ll win this challenge anyway. *lets go* Rainbow Road: Wow. That was sudden. They all get 47 points! Hammer: Breadcrumb, you’re okay! You’ve overcome your fear of heights! Breadcrumb: What pansy is afraid of heights? I’m finally free from you! EEE!!!! *skips away* Jelly Bean: I guess you didn’t succeed, huh? Oh well… Lightswitch: So, Saxophone, what was with you earlier? Saxophone: What do you mean? Lightswitch: That mood swing you had? Saxophone: Oh, right! Sorry about that. I go through these random temper tantrums a lot. I didn’t mean to offend you. Lightswitch: Oh, that explains it! Saxophone: Say, uh, Lightswitch? Lightswitch: Yeah? What do you want to talk about? Saxophone: Your sudden change in personality. You like, turned from Coiny to Leafy. Lightswitch: Saxophone, I just want to be nice to you. And I apologize about what happened back in high school. I truly am sorry about that. Saxophone: No, it was my fault. I apologize. Lightswitch: I’m very glad about your sincerity, but it really was my fault. Saxophone: LIGHTSWITCH, IT WAS MY FAULT! GET OVER IT! Lightswitch: Ahhh!!! *lets go* Rainbow Road: And that’s 54 points. Toothpaste: Oh no, we’re only down to 2 pairs! Toothbrush: Come on, Wheely. You can hang on for a bit longer. Lemon: Hey, Hammer? We could use a little help over here. Hammer: Don’t mind if I do! Breadcrumb: *looking through binoculars* Look at him. All smug over there. I’LL SAVE YOU! *ties Cuppy and Lemon into a knot* There you go. Don’t worry. You can keep the change. Cuppy: Uh…. Thank you? Hammer: Well, that was weird. Anyways, off you go! Lemon: No no no no no! Broccoli: Wow, slave. You’re pretty good. I think I might promote you to head slave. Highlighter: Uh… no thanks. Broccoli: Nope, you’re too good. Hey. maybe what’s underneath your cap could offer more of a use. Highlighter: DON’T REVEAL MY CAP! PSL: Oh no no no. They better focus on the challenge. YO, BROCCSTER! STOP PROVOKING HER! Broccoli: That little runt. This should shut her up. *drops anvil on her* PSL: Oh no! Soccer Ball: I’ll save you! *pushes PSL out of the way* Highlighter: So that’s why we’ve barely moved. Soccer Ball: AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!! *holds on to Toaster’s leg* Toaster: Gah, get off! *kicks Soccer Ball* Wheely: Toaster! Grab on! Toaster: Thank you kindly, Wheely! Soccer Ball: Wow… This feels strangely familiar… *pops Tomato and Potato’s balloon* Potato: Oh no, Tomato! We’re falling! Rainbow Road: And Potato and Tomato fall at 79 feet. Gee, I wonder why they’re so high. *awkward silence* Pancake: Sooooooo…Uh, how you doin’? Glove: I’m uncomfortable, thank you very much. Pancake: Sorry you don’t have arms. Glove: Oh, I do. *arms pop out of sockets* I just like to keep my muscles hidden most of the times. Especially from people like you. Pancake: I’m not even into the muscular types. And maybe you should stop stereotyping people. Glove: But, people like you are those exact stereotypes. Literally nothing more. And besides, your opinions are gross and disgusting. Pancake: Why, you! Cuppy: Guys, we’re the only two pairs left. Stop bickering and focus on staying on. Glove: Uh, Cuppy? What’s wrong with Lemon? Cuppy: Huh? Oh yeah, she got suffocated by the stri- Rainbow Road: Okay, we’re getting dangerously close to the time limit. Hurry up! Cuppy: Hey, Pancake? Could you be a dear and pop my balloon? Pancake: But then we’d lose the challenge. Cuppy: Well, I’m pretty much losing breath. And I would really appreciate it. Pancake: Okay then. *pops Cuppy’s balloon* Rainbow Road: Okay, go go go! 68 points. Highlighter: Wow, our team’s doing pretty good! Broccoli: *sighs* I’m bored. Highlighter: Broccoli, don’t you dare cut that string! Broccoli: Okay, fine. I won’t cut it. Highlighter: Or burn it. Or bite it. Or break it. Or-- *Broccoli pushes her off* Broccoli: Thank God. She was so annoying. Highlighter: AH! Oof! Huh? That was a short fall. Rainbow Road: Yeah, you only got 15 points. Orange, Toothpaste, Toothbrush, PSL: Go, Wheely! Go, Toaster! Mouse, Cuppy, Gluey, Tomato: Go, Pancake! Tomato: Go, Glo- Oh wait, we’re not doing him? Sorry… Glove: I HATE YOU ALL, TOO! Pancake: Well, this is awkward. I think we’re high enough. Glove: Yeah, I agree. But I’m not falling off first. *pushes Pancake off and falls in the process* Pancake: YOU JERK! Rainbow Road: Hmm… 90 feet. Pretty impressive. Wheely: Toaster, I don’t think I can hold on much longer! I think I’m gonna fall! Toaster: I think we’re high enough anyway… Wheely: Ugh… Hold on to me while we’re falling! Toaster: Okay! Wheely and Toaster: *lets go* AH!!!! *fall through the ground* Rainbow Road: WOW! 120 FEET!!! All Melodies but Broccoli and Soccer Ball: YAAAAAA— Soccer Ball: Don’t you know, you imbeciles? Our total still only adds up to 315. They have 343. Rainbow Road: Exactly! So, viewers, vote out one of the Mystic Melodies! Voting will be available through links in the description and by commenting who you want to be eliminated. Voting ends ________, 2015. See you next time! Toothbrush: Alliance meeting. May all please rise. Orange: Um, we weren’t even sitting down. Toothbrush: …Whatever. Introducing our leader, Toothpaste! Toothpaste: Greetings, alliance members! Wheely: OH MY GOD, TOOTHPASTE! I LOVE YOU! EEEEEE! Toothpaste: Very well appreciated. Anyway, here is a list of our nominees of who to eliminate. Wheely: I think it’s pretty obvious that we have to eliminate Broccoli. All she’ll do is anger us. Toothpaste: True, but we need her for strength. I was thinking someone more along the lines of Strawberry and Highlighter. They don’t seem to be of much use. Orange: I object! Toothbrush: The court recognizes Orange. Orange: Strawberry and Highlighter can be useful. Strawberry’s pretty smart, and Highlighter’s pretty strong, and has extremely fast reflexes. What about Soccer Ball or Toaster? Wheely: NONONONONONONONONONONO! *leaves* Toothbrush: Well, that was strange. Toothpaste: Eh, we’ll just delay this meeting until tomorrow. Wheely: Toaster! Toaster: Hey, Wheely? Whoa! What’s wrong? Wheely: I’m just worried that you might be eliminated. I heard some people planning to eliminate you. Toaster: Aw… Don’t worry, Wheely. I’ll be here to stay for a long time. Wheely: I sure hope so. *kisses Toaster on the forehead* Toaster: Whoa, Wheely! I like you and all, but I’m saving myself for PSL. Wheely: Oh. Okay then. Well, goodnight. Toaster: Goodnight, Wheely. Goodnight. Grape: Hmm… love. Category:Episodes